


Unchanging Eyes

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Humor, Magical Realism, Summer Vacation, Vaguely Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's been awhile since Mabel and Dipper have been in Gravity Falls and some things have changed.





	Unchanging Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyCybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCybird/gifts).

The trees have gotten taller – or that’s what Dipper says when he and Mabel come together off the bus. 

“Are they greener, too?”

Uncle Ford informs them that there might have been an experiment that went sideways, though he says it’s a ‘miscalculation of time that has otherwise caused no other harm’ – then asks them if they want dinner. Grunkle Stan rolls his eyes but hugs just as hard as he always has.

To their lack of surprise, everyone else has changed.

Soos and his lovely wife have taken over the Mystery Shack and done a bang-up job with it. Grenda and Candy – wiser, still friends – kind of have a friendship with Pacifica going too. And then there’s Wendy, tall like a model, inviting Mabel and Dipper out to dinner.

The food still tastes the same at the diner, and their table is crowded with friends. Everyone’s talking a mile a minute and Mabel’s eagerly absorbing every single word, aware somehow that things have changed – the portions are bigger, the taste of the food greater.

Nostalgia or Ford’s experiment? The twins don’t have time to talk about it until they’re tucked in for bed.

Their attic bedroom feels smaller than it had three years ago before they settle in for their first summer sleep. Mabel had a million things to ask her brother, and Dipper scribbled in his notebook, hearing it all.

When she began to yawn he turns the light off “How did everyone get so tall?” Mabel asks, frowning as her feet dangle off the end of the bed.

“I think it’s called growing up,” says Dipper, his voice cracking.

“I don’t know why it’s like that – but it totally sucks,” Mabel says, grinning. “And it’s great at the sane time!”

“I know,” he agrees, and flicks off the light.


End file.
